Truth or Dare
by Percabeth the Potterjay
Summary: Percy's crew plays truth or dare. Set before Battle of the Labyrinth. Review and I'll love you forever! Lindsay


DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan.

Hi guys! So I saw someone do a PJO truth or dare thing about a year ago, and I thought I should try it! So creds to whoever gave me this idea! I'm not trying to steal! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

And I will get right to the point with this. It will probably be 2-3 chapters.

-Lindsay

(This is set before Battle of the Labyrinth. NO ONE IS DATING [yet ;) ] and Sally isn't married to Gabe.)

"Ok, truth or dare?" asked Thalia.

"Hmmm..." Annabeth thought. "Truth."

"Alright... Errr..." Thalia said.

One of the Stoll brothers whispered into Thalia's ear.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

Annabeth's face turned tomato red. "Yes," she replied. "Once."

"Nico. Truth or dare?" Annabeth asked, still bright red.

"Dare," said Nico, smirking.

Annabeth asked Percy what she should tell Nico to do. The boys were always the best at coming up with dares. Besides, they were in Percy's apartment, and he knew the place better than anyone.

Percy said to Nico, "Go outside in your underwear, walk across the street to the houses, and ring the person's doorbell right across the street." Nico looked queasy. "If they don't answer after 3 rings, you can come back. If they do answer, you have to ask them if they have a toothbrush you can use." The Stoll brothers laughed.

"Ugh," Nico retorted. Then, he silently took off his shirt and pants and walked out the door.

Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and the Stoll brothers ran to the window. Nico was already walking across the street. He arrived at his destination and looked at the window of Percy's apartment to see if they were watching. Percy gave Nico a thumbs-up and a goofy grin.

Reluctantly, Nico rang the doorbell. No answer. He rubbed his hands on his upper arms as if he were cold. Then, he rang it again. A light in the house turned on. Thalia laughed. Nico looked back to Percy's window and rolled his eyes. Just as he was reaching to ring the doorbell a third time, the door opened.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING TO RING SOMEONE'S DOORBELL AT ONE IN THE MORNING!" A middle-aged man yelled. Everyone on the block could hear him if they were awake. Annabeth opened the window to get a better listen.

"Well," Nico said. Annabeth could barely hear him. "I just needed to know..." Nico paused, "if I could borrow a toothbrush."

Everyone in Percy's apartment burst out laughing, and Mrs. Jackson came out of her bedroom and politely asked them to quiet down.

The kids looked toward the house across the street. Nico was gone. Travis closed the window while the others went to the door. Nico arrived seconds later. The kids let him in and he put on his clothes, laughing.

"He flipped me off!" Nico said as he sat in the circle.

"Who's next?" asked Thalia.

"Percy," Nico replied. Percy sat up straight, proud-looking.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Percy, obviously unafraid.

"Okay. You have to play two rounds of spin the bottle."

"Great!" retorted Percy. "I'll get the bottle! Be right back!"

He came back with a beer bottle. It was Gabe's, but luckily, Sally had dumped the bastard less than a month ago.

Percy laid the bottle in their circle and said, "All of us?"

"Yup. This is revenge," Nico said.

Percy spun the bottle. It slowly came to a stop in front of Conner.

"Gross," Percy squirmed.

"Pucker up, Seaweed Brain!" mocked Conner.

Percy quickly kissed him. He found it terribly disgusting.

"Ok, Travis. Truth or dare?" said Percy.

"Nuh-uh! I said TWO rounds!" Nico chimed.

Percy spun the bottle, which landed on... Annabeth. Percy's face flushed.

"Let's get this over with," Annabeth mocked. She turned to a Percy and full-on kissed him. But this time, it was soft and warm. Percy thought that it was better than Conner's, and not just because Annabeth was a girl. He liked her. A lot.

Their lips detached, and Percy snapped back to reality.

The others applauded. "I ship you guys," said Thalia.

"You're my OTP," said Travis.

Conner said, "Looks like Annabeth's stealing him from me!"

Then they calmed down, and everyone fell asleep, but Percy couldn't. He kept imagining Annabeth's smooth lips.


End file.
